


Sleep

by jambon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, possible angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon





	Sleep

Ianto always looks so serene when he sleeps. His slightly chubby face usually ending up in some sort of a half smile. Even in the dead of winters his body is warm and it's impossible to feel a chill lying next to him. Moonlight makes his skin look paler than usual, but also smooth and flawless. Ianto looks like a China doll; his porcelain skin and fragile looking form completely in contrast with his waking self.

This is why Jack loves to watch Ianto sleep. He sees a different side to his lover. While he is used to the subtly sacrcastic, strong, clever Ianto that is around during the day, he gets to see a softer side. Some nights, Jack doesn't even sleep,  instead just staying awake, listening to the slow rhythm of his boyfriend's breathing. It is in these quite moments, when the rest of the world is sleeping, that Jack feels the most content.


End file.
